Kesedihan Sakura
by Uzumaki Ifuaniara Flynn
Summary: Kesedihan, itulah yang di alami Sakura selama beberapa hari. Ia sedih karena sahabat-sahabatnya meninggalkan dia. Di mulai dari Naruto. Ia pergi menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan Hokage. Tetapi, ia tidak berpamitan pada Sakura.


**Inilah fic kedua saya. Mungkin banyak banget typonya. Mohon dimaklumi aja ya.**

**Cukup ya basa-basinya. Happy reading.**

**======WWW======  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATING : K - T**

**PAIRING : NaruSaku**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), OC, OOC (maybe), GAJE, ABAL, ANEH.**

'_Naruto.._

_Kenapa, kenapa kamu harus pergi menginggalkan aku?_

_Kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku._

_Meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini._

_Apakah kamu telah membenciku?_

_Atau kamu tidak suka dengan sikapku?_

_Apa ini yang harus kamu lakukan padaku?'_

Batin Sakura ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

Setiap hari Sakura hanya melamun memikirkan Naruto. Panggilan orangtuanya pun selalu ia abaikan. Ia terus saja memikirkan Naruto.

Sakura yang tadinya seorang yang selalu ceria, kini ia hanyalah seorang pemurung.

Suatu saat, ketika hujan turun, Sakura menangis entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia pun terus menangis. Ternyata, ia membayangkan Naruto sedang dalam bahaya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke pun datang dengan mantelnya yang basah kuyub karena di terpa hujan. Ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah Sakura, orangtua Sakura menyambutnya dengan wajah khawatir. Ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika di tinggalkan oleh orang yang telah dianggap keluarganya sendiri. Sasuke pun mengedipkan mata tanda mengerti.

======WWW======

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Ia mulai mengetuk pintu.

_Tuk Tuk Tuk_

Ketika mendengar ketukan pintu tersebut, dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengusap semua air matanya dan memasang wajah ceria walau pun Sakura sangat sulit melakukan itu semua. Walau pun Sakura telah menutupi semuanya, Sasuke tetap mengetahuinya karena wajah Sakura tampak seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke? A-ada apa ka-kamu ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku ke sini atas perintah Naruto. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera ke rumahmu dan memastikan bahwa keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Apa? Mengapa Naruto hanya menyuruhmu? Mengapa tidak dia saja yang ke sini? Naruto jahat !" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih bercampur kesal.

"Naruto tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan Hokage padanya. Jadi, mungkin ia tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa harus ia melupakan aku? Ia pun tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdebat, Sasuke pun lari meninggalkan Sakura dan rumahnya. Sakura merasa ada suatu hal aneh yang mengganjal hatinya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap baik pada Sakura.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam. Ternyata, Sasuke pergi menuju sebuah hutan.

======WWW======

Sesampainya di hutan, Sasuke langsung duduk di bawah sebuah pohon beringin. Lalu ia termenung. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sedang mengikutinya.

"Cepatlah keluar, jangan bersembunyi!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"B-ba-baik, aku keluar." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kenapa kamu megikuti aku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ngg, a-a-anu, a-aku penasaran denganmu." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Sana pergi, tidak usah mengikuti lagi!" ucap Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke. Shitsurei." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun kesal. Wajah yang tadinya tenang, kini berubah menjadi seram. Sakura pun ketakutan dan akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

======WWW======

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke begitu dingin pada ku?_

_Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia ramah pada ku._

_Sekarang, apa? Ia memarahi ku tanpa perasaan.'_

Batin Sakura sedih. Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

Sakura pun segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, tanpa basa-basi pada orangtua nya, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Lalu ia duduk termenung sambil menatap jendela yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Baru saja Sasuke bersikap baik pada ku, kenapa ia menjadi jahat seperti ini? Naruto pergi meninggalkan ku, sekarang aku sangat kesepian. Aku butuh seorang teman yang bisa mengerti perasaan ku." Teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

======WWW======

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata pun datang ke rumah Sakura. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Hinata.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

"Mengapa kamu sangat sedih?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu tidak perlu tau. Ini urusanku !" ucap Sakura tegas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa yang ada disebelahnya itu Hinata. Ia mengira Hinata itu adiknya, Fugara.

"Hinata?" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata. Aku pikir, kamu itu Fugara adikku. Makanya, aku jawab pertanyaanmu semauku." Jelas Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kamu menangis?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ehh, aku tidak menangis kok." Jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bohong padaku." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tadi aku menangis karena semuanya pergi meninggalkan aku." Jelas Sakura.

"Semua? Semua siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ngg, sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Sakura.

"Sahabatmu kan banyak. Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke?" ucap Hinata.

"Iya. Naruto pergi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sedang marah padaku." Jelas Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Tidak lama lagi pasti mereka akan kembali padamu." Ucap Hinata menghibur.

Sakura menatap wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun membalas senyuman Sakura.

======WWW======

Hari demi hari sudah terlewati. Naruto juga telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto hanyalah Sakura. Ia pun berlari dengan sangat kencangnya menuju rumah Sakura.

Ketika di depan rumah Sakura…

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto.

Ketika mendengar suara Naruto, Sakura yang tadinya sedang merenung langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto? Darimana saja kamu? Aku sangat amat rindu padamu. Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau kamu pergi? Aku sangat kesepian tanpamu tau!" ucap Sakura dengan sangat semangat sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Kamu pasti kangen padaku. Aku sudah tau itu, hehehehe.." ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Pede banget sih kamu." Ucap Sakura lagi.

======WWW======

Naruto mengajak Sakura pergi ke sebuah taman. Taman itu sangat indah. Naruto menyukai taman itu.

"Kamu suka tidak dengan tempat ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Taman ini indah sekali. Seperti wajahmu Sakura." Ucap Naruto merayu.

Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi Naruto langsung mencium pipi Sakura.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang pipinya memerah. Lalu Naruto lari meninggalkan Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kejar aku ya." Pinta Naruto pada Sakura.

"Naruto! Jangan lari! Aku akan mengejarmu!" ucap Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto.

Saat Naruto berlari, ia tersandung batu dan jatuh dengan gaya Superman (gaya dengan tangan kanan di depan wajah).

Sakura pun tertawa geli melihatnya. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

======FIN======

**Gak nyangka bisa bikin fic aneh ini. Pasti banyak typonya. Habis, saya masih kurang ngerti penggunaan kata 'nya' pada kalimat-kalimat tertentu. Penggunaan kata 'ku' dan 'mu' juga saya masih kurang ngerti gimana penempatannya. Review ya? flame juga gak apa-apa deh, asal itu bagus dan gak bener.  
**


End file.
